


[Podfic] Did You Say Tuesday?

by chasingriver



Series: Podfic (my stories, all fandoms) [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Date, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Gaming, Humor, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 21:45:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/778316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasingriver/pseuds/chasingriver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft and Greg start a promising relationship, but how long will Greg be able to hide his secret vice?</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Did You Say Tuesday?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Did You Say Tuesday?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/778306) by [chasingriver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasingriver/pseuds/chasingriver). 



| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://www.chasingriver.com/podfic/DidYouSayTuesday.mp3) | **Size:** 12 MB | **Duration:** 25 min



## Notes:

**Author:** chasingriver

**Reader:** chasingriver

## Disclaimer:

_World of Warcraft_ is owned by Blizzard, Inc. No copyright infringement is intended. 

## Original Work:

[Did You Say Tuesday?](http://archiveofourown.org/works/778306)  
---|---


End file.
